OS: For free
by Gwen who
Summary: "La vie est une salope, elle est même la pire salope qui soit" Quand on nais, vit et meurt dans un monde sans espoir, est ce vivre ou survivre ? Dans un monde ravagé et divisé par une troisième guerre mondial, un groupe tente de changer la donne et d'insuffler un peu d'espoir. En première ligne, Bella. Death fic. OS écrit sur demande d'un thème partciculier.


**Coucou à toutes ! **

**Voici un OS avec la demande suivante : « Quelque chose de futuriste ou de post apocalyptique » vous allez très vite vous rendre compte, que c'est un mélange des deux. La demande a été exprimé par crazybells donc j'espère que ça te plaira !**

** Aussi, il comporte une scène violente, vous êtes prévenues. (Ce n'est pas hyper violent mais je préfère prévenir)**

**Si vous voulez, vous aussi un OS avec une situation particulière, un thème particulier, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je le ferais ! **

**Cet OS n'a été relu que par ma personne et malgré une grande vigilance, je ne doute pas que des fautes et des tournures de phrases approximatives se sont faufilées, alors soyez indulgente ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

La vie ne se révèle jamais comme on l'attend. On prévoit de se marier et on finit seule le jour J devant l'autel. On prévoit d'avoir des enfants et on se découvre stérile. On prévoit de faire de grandes choses dans la vie, mais un accident nous tue à 15 ans. On prévoit de gagner des compétitions sportives et on finit tétraplégique.

Comme une personne l'a dit : « La vie est une salope ». La vie est la pire salope qui soit. Elle vous donne des opportunités que vous n'espériez plus pour vous les arracher aussitôt .

Le pire n'est pas de ne retrouver seule face à sa famille et ses amis le jour de ton mariage, humiliée. Non parce qu'à ce moment là, même si tu ne veux pas y croire, il reste de l'espoir. Lorsque tu te découvres stérile, tu sais que tu vas pouvoir adopter si tu le veux. Dans bien des cas, il y a de l'espoir et quand il n'y en a plus, tu tentes de te consoler comme tu le peux. Mais parfois, tu ne peux pas.

Parfois, la vie est une telle salope que tu nais dans un monde sans espoir, tu vis sans espoir et tu meurs sans espoir. Mais est-ce que c'est une vie ? Est-ce que ces personnes ont vécu ou survécu ? La limite et la frontière entre les deux est mince. Mais elle est présente et c'est ça qui fait toute la différence.

Dans mon cas, la vie est une salope. Je suis née sans espoir, je vis sans espoir et je suis bien partie pour mourir sans espoir. Je suis née à la mauvaise époque, c'est ce que me disais ma mère. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux si expressifs et remplis d'espoir et d'attente pour moi. Elle me le disait dans des moments où le calme était apparent, lorsque nous pensions que c'était fini. Que ça aller s'améliorer. Elle me prenait dans ses bras, me berçait et me disait :

-J'aurais aimé que tu naisses à une autre époque que celle ci, tu es si belle et si pure ma chérie. Tu viens d'une autre époque, plus belle et lointaine. Une époque qui t'aurait convenue.

Je la regardais avec mes yeux d'enfant, me laissant bercer par sa voix et j'en oubliais le monde qui nous entourait, pour dormir. Le sommeil ne durait jamais bien longtemps, les bombardements reprenaient et nous devions fuir.

Mais comment fuir lorsque votre mère est dans le système ? Comment fuir lorsque votre mère est recherchée pour avoir commis pour seul crime de promouvoir la paix ?

La vie est une salope, même pour une jeune maman qui ne veut que la paix pour son enfant. La vie est une salope même pour une enfant de 6 ans qui voit sa mère se faire emmener loin par des soldats avant d'entendre le bruit d'une arme. La vie est une salope pour une fillette qui découvre le corps inanimé de sa maman, la seule personne qu'elle connaît.

La vie est une salope pour la jeune femme de 20 ans qui doit tout faire pour oublier ce qu'elle a vu ce jour là, mais aussi les jours suivants. Je sais que j'ai de la chance d'avoir été prise en pitié par un soldat alors que ma mère avait été tué par un de ses collègues deux jours plus tôt. Mais est ce de la chance ? Parce que ça faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas bu et un jour de plus et je mourais.

Parfois ne vaut-il par mieux mourir que de vivre une vie sans espoir ?

Si je pose cette question à mes parents adoptifs, la réponse est non. Et puis, de quoi je me plains ? La paix est relative depuis trois ans, les bombardements ont stoppé et un semblant d'équilibre politique a émergé. J'appelle ça une dictature mondiale.

Il y a maintenant plusieurs siècles et alors que de nombreux pays de la planète avaient la bombe nucléaire, la plus grande guerre jamais connue éclata. La troisième guerre mondiale. Je vois déjà certains se dire, pourquoi ces pays se firent la guerre ?

La politique, l'argent, le pouvoir, leur égo ? Je n'étais pas née, je n'en sais rien mais on peut dire que je me suis renseignée sur le sujet.

Avoir des parents adoptifs militaires, aide. Avoir une mère biologique dans la résistance et morte en martyr, aussi.

La résistance, on a emprunté des noms de célèbres résistants dans les manuels que nous avons pu avoir. Un concept que nous avons emprunté aux victimes de la seconde guerre mondiale qui, contrairement à nos pays, n'avaient pas hésité face à l'utilisation de la bombe atomique. Ironique n'est ce pas ?

Le conflit n'a pas duré pendant 4 ans ou 6 ans comme pour la première et la seconde guerre mondiale. La guerre a duré un siècle, décimant plus de la moitié de la population mondiale, créant tellement de peur et d'inégalités. La technologie fut réservée à l'usage militaire et notre vie, décidée à notre place. Ces dernières années, nous ne savions même plus pourquoi nous nous battions.

Mais pas moi, je sais que je me bats pour ma mère, pour la liberté. Parce que la paix est peut être revenue sur toute la planète grâce un unique président et des premiers ministres de partout, mais la paix ne rime pas avec la démocratie. Et c'est ce que nous voulons, nous autres les résistants. Nous voulons que les inégalités se tassent, nous voulons avoir notre mot à dire sur notre vie. Sur le nombre d'enfants que nous auront, sur le corps de métier que nous voulons exercer.

Nous voulons beaucoup de choses et nous les obtiendrons.

C'est pratique pour moi, j'ai un pied dans l'armée, mes parents étant militaires, je le suis aussi. Étant bien placés, je le suis aussi. Le gouvernement mis en place nous adore. Nous sommes bien obéissant -pour la plupart- je n'ai pas dit que nous l'étions tous !

Pour ma part, je ne fais que jouer la comédie, c'est assez simple quand on le fait depuis l'enfance. Grâce à mon poste, je récupère autant d'informations que je peux pour les transmettre à la résistance et étant résistante en même temps, je garde un œil sur eux. Je ne joue pas un double jeu, je ne suis pas un agent double, je fais ce qui me semble le mieux et il semblerait que ça ne plaise pas au crétin en face de moi.

-Qui es tu et que viens tu faire ici ? Me demande-t-il en usant d'un sourire charmeur. Vu l'état de ses dents, il est assez bien placé dans la société, elles sont bien blanches. Ses cheveux blond tirant sur le roux sont propres. Et son sourire est arrogant comme celui de ceux qui ont un rang élevé dans la société.

Il m'a eu en m'attrapant par derrière, m'injectant un produit directement dans la carotide. Produit qui m'a rendu amorphe pendant plus de temps que je ne l'aurais voulu.

J'étudie l'homme en face de moi, tout dans sa posture me crie qu'il n'est pas militaire, en partant de ses cheveux bien trop longs, à sa posture qui malgré sa raideur, ne ressemble pas à celle d'un militaire. En revanche, son regard analytique et le produit qu'il m'a injecté sans aucune hésitation me fait pencher la balance pour un médecin. Et un médecin qui ne me veut pas que du bien visiblement.

-Et toi ? Qui es tu ? Je demande en lui souriant de la même manière. Si il veut jouer, nous serons deux et j'ai deux entraînements pour résister à la torture et aux interrogatoires. Merci l'armée et la résistance.

-Il me semble que je t'ai d'abord posé la question, répond le jeune homme alors qu'un blond se terre au fond de la pièce dans l'ombre. Il semblerait que l'interrogatoire sera musclé. Aller, tu ne sembles pas avoir plus de 20 ans, ça m'embêterait d'abîmé ton visage.

-Oh c'est vrai ? Je demande ironiquement. Ça m'embêterai aussi.

-Qui es tu ? Que faisais tu ici ?

-Ceci dit, si tu me défigure, la chirurgie esthétique est revenue à la mode, je poursuis en ignorant ses questions.

Technique n°1 : Distraire ton ravisseur.

-T'as de la chance que je sois patient, je me répète pour la troisième fois : Qui es tu ?

-Répondre ton pire cauchemars ou ton meilleur rêve me semble inapproprié dans cette situation, tu ne penses pas ?

Technique n°2 : Si le distraire ne fonctionne pas, essaye de l'énerver.

-Tu te trouves drôle ? Je ne veux pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais si tu ne me laisse pas le choix, tu vas souffrir.

-C'est rhétorique ?

Mon ravisseur semble au contraire faire preuve de beaucoup de patience. A sa place, j'aurais probablement déjà cogné.

-QUI ES TU ET QUE VIENS TU FAIRE ICI ? S'énerve le médecin.

Je me terre dans le silence. Il sait que je ne répondrais pas, il le savait avant même de se répéter et c'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas surprise de me recevoir une puissante gifle de la part du gars qui jusqu'à présent était dans l'ombre.

-Même pas capable de faire le sale boulot toi même ? Je le nargue en crachant du sang parce que je me suis mordue la joue.

-On va faire autrement, soupire le médecin en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Et si j'étais née à une autre époque comme ma maman me le répétait souvent, j'aurais pu le trouver beau et séduisant mais en l'an -qui n'a rien de grâce – 2321, je le trouve agaçant.

-Tu es quoi ? De la police ? De l'armée vu ta posture.

-…..

-Pas de réponse ? Tu étais plus causante i minutes. On va partir du fait que tu es militaire, tu es ici pour nous espionner ?

-….

Technique n°3 : Se taire et les laisser s'enfoncer eux même pour tirer des informations.

-Tu vas parler oui ? S'énerve le médecin.

_1,2,3 le jour se lève_

_4,5,6 ce n'est pas celui dont on rêve_

_7,8,9 mais c'est l'aventure_

_1,2,3 maman t'aime_

_4,5,6 et un jour tu deviendras sa reine_

_7,8,9 mais avant tu es la princesse de son cœur_

Pendant que le médecin perd patience et que son pote décide que je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça en guise de punching ball, je me récite la comptine que ma mère me chantait lorsque ça n'allait pas. Et quand on vit dans la rue avec le risque de mourir tous les jours, elle me la chantait assez souvent.

Le blond décide qu'il en a marre ou qu'il est fatigué alors que tout mon corps me fait souffrir. Un peu de repos ne fait pas de mal, mais je ne me risque pas à espérer. Personne ne sait que je suis ici, je devais faire une mission de reconnaissance à la fois pour l'armée et pour la résistance de cette façon, peu importe qui m'arrêtait, je pouvais leur faire croire ce que je voulais.

Malheureusement, j'ignore à quel camp appartiennent les deux gugus, même si je commence à avoir ma petite idée. Je ne peux rien leur dire avant d'être absolument certaine parce que si je me trompe, je suis morte. Mais si je me tais, aussi. Terrible dilemme.

A travers mes yeux à demi clos, je tente d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passe pour que les deux gus me lâchent, pas que je me plaigne mais ne vaut il pas mieux connaître déjà son mal que de tenter le diable ? Cette phrase ne veut pas dire grand-chose mais excusez mon cerveau qui peine sous la douleur.

Après ce qui pourrait être des heures ou des secondes, un troisième homme entre dans la pièce dans laquelle je retenue et maintenue prisonnière avec des très solides liens. Il est plus grand et plus imposant que les deux autres. Je ne le vois pas distinctement mais l'éclat qui brille dans sa main ne me laisse pas imaginer ce qu'il tient. Et malgré un manque de conscience flagrant, je me dis que ma misérable vie va enfin prendre fin et j'en suis soulagée. Je m'attends à recevoir un coup dans le cœur, même si c'est difficile d'accès ou plusieurs coups dans l'abdomen. Mais rien ne vient.

Au contraire, mes mains ne sont plus maintenues dans mon dos, relâchant les muscles de mes épaules. On me soulève et il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour les en empêcher et je veux me débattre mais je suis trop fatiguée. Je ne sens qu'une nouvelle injection dans mon cou avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Plus tard alors que je me réveille dans une salle que je reconnais sans mal, le médecin s'engueule avec le grand costaud qui remarque que je ne dors plus. Je me redresse comme je peux en grimaçant alors que mon corps est toujours douloureux et je pense qu'une ou deux côtes doivent être fêlées. C'est pas la joie.

-Eh Jelly Belly tu es réveillée ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Je ressemble à de la gelée pour toi ? Je grogne en retour.

-Tu es inconscient, et maintenant on fait quoi si elle va voir ses supérieurs pour nous dénoncer ? Tu sais pourtant ce qui est en jeu ! Recommence à s'énerver le médecin.

-Pas commode celui là, tu as été le pêcher où ? Je demande au grand costaud que je connais bien.

-A ton avis ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire qui le rend moins effrayant.

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais ?

-Et en plus tu lui fait la causette ? S'énerve à son tour le blond et je me rend compte que c'est la première fois que je l'entends parler.

-Il sait parler blondinette ? Et pas qu'avec ses poings, bravo les gars vous gagnez des points !

Il devient rouge suite à ma remarque et commence à s'avancer avant que le grand ne l'arrête avec un visage sévère. J'ai peur à la place du blond mais je ne suis apparemment pas la seule puisque ce dernier recule d'un pas.

-La prochaine fois, demande un adversaire à ta taille et on verra qui amochera le plus l'autre, je m'énerve.

Le grand se retourne vers moi avec un micro sourire avant de me lancer d'un ton froid.

-Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin.

Je lève les mains en signe de reddition avant de fusiller les deux gus. Mon corps me fait toujours souffrir, j'ai la bouche pâteuse, et j'ai disparu de la circulation pendant une mission, je soupire déjà de fatigue à l'idée des rapports que je vais devoir rédiger pour expliquer cette merde.

-Em, tu sais que ça va être la merde ? Je lui demande. Et tout ça à cause de ces deux débiles mentaux qui ont trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de me retenir pendant des heures et de me passer à tabac ?

Em pousse un soupire en faisant signe aux deux abrutis de venir vers nous. Abrutis qui sont confus en entendant notre conversation et je ne peux pas les blâmer pour ça mais pour le reste, je le peux.

-Assis, ordonne Em. Bien, il va nous falloir une histoire pour justifier ton absence. Escapade amoureuse ?

-Avec des bleus sur tout le corps ? Non, de plus tu sais qu'ils ne connaissent pas la notion de vie privée, j'aurais droit à un examen gynécologique.

-Alors quoi ? Demande Em. Et ce n'est pas gênant.

-Oh que si, je lui réponds et je dis quoi pour les bleus ? Que je me fait battre par mon copain ?

-Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Comment vous connaissez vous ?

-On ne te parle pas, et on essaye de rattraper ta merde.

-Un peu de respect !

-Parce que tu es médecin ou que tu es un membre de la résistance ? Je demande. Dans tout les cas tu es un abruti.

Je réfléchis pendant un instant. Ça pourrait fonctionner. Le seul truc c'est qu'il faut que je m'assure que ça semble théâtrale et que je ne serais plus sur une mission importante avant un moment et que ça va nous faire perdre du temps.

-J'ai peur quand tu fais cette tête, tu deviens effrayante, soupire Em.

-Je sais ! Mais abruti n°1 nous va être utile.

-Comment ça ? Demande ledit abruti.

-Le produit que tu m'as injecté, il est détectable dans une prise de sang ?

-Oui pendant 4 jours.

-Bien et combien de temps depuis que tu m'as drogué ?

-24 heures. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Est ce que tu peux au moins répondre à une question ?

-C'est dangereux de m'en redonner ?

Em se lève d'un bon en comprenant où je veux en venir. Il arpente la petite pièce de long en large, me donnant le tournis et en disant qu'il ne me fera pas ça. Je me lève en grimaçant et me plante devant lui pour le gifler de toutes mes forces.

Le médecin et le blond se lèvent presque en parfaite synchronisation pour me maintenir loin de leur chef. Chef qui semble avoir reprit ses esprits.

-Edward, Jasper lâchez là. Tu sais que c'est dangereux et risqué ? Me demande Em.

-Mais est ce que nous avons le choix ? De plus c'est ce qui ressemble de plus à la vérité. Plus c'est proche, plus ça passe. Tu le sais comme moi.

-Mais tu vas devoir dénoncer quelqu'un.

-Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! S'exclame le médecin.

-Pas nécessairement. Mais il va falloir être plus convainquant. Vous allez recommencer à me cogner, pas au point de me tuer mais suffisamment pour que ce soit crédible, vous me droguerez à nouveau pour me remettre là où vous m'avez trouvé et je m'occupe de la suite. C'est probable que je ne puisse pas te contacter pendant un moment.

-Tu es certaine ? Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, souffle Em.

-Tes camarades n'ont pas autant de scrupules, je me moque avant que tout de redevienne noir.

Cette fois ci lorsque je me réveille, je suis branchée à de nombreuses machines et un médecin militaire m'examine. Je regarde autour de moi, sur mes gardes mais personne ne semble se douter de quoique ce soit. Mon corps me fait atrocement souffrir malgré les calmants qu'on doit m'injecter.

-Vous êtes réveillée Major.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je demande en ayant l'air hagarde.

-De quoi vous souvenez vous ? Me demande mon supérieur qui est près de mon médecin.

C'est le moment de mettre en place le plan que nous avons prévu avec Em. Je leur raconte que lors de ma mission, j'ai été attaqué par derrière, que je n'ai pas vu mes agresseurs et qu'ils m'ont tabassé et qu'ils ont sans doute cru que j'étais morte et qu'ils m'ont laissé. J'ai demandé où eux, les militaire m'ont retrouvé.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, plus aucunes missions importantes ne fut confiée, le temps que je me rétablisse, ce qui me permettait en effet de me reposer et même si on aurait pu croire que l'armée avait autre chose à faire, un soldat était chargé de ma « protection », comprenez par là de ma surveillance. L'armée a craint que je n'ai parlé pour éviter de me faire tabasser et ils m'ont espionné pendant un long moment.

Mais finalement, j'ai dû leur prouver que j'étais clean puisqu'ils m'ont déchargé de mon garde. Mais j'ai fait une découverte intéressante lors d'un gala absolument ennuyant.

Mes parents m'appellent alors que je tente de récolter des informations qui pourraient m'être utiles. Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas pu contacter Em, depuis que les deux abrutis ont fait foirer ma mission mais puisque depuis hier, on ne me « protège » plus, je pourrais recommencer d'ici peu.

Je rejoins mes parents alors qu'il sont en présence du médecin militaire qui m'a ausculté après ma mission. A ses côtés se tiennent une femme rousse, très belle malgré la quarantaine passée et un jeune homme, en civil, blond presque roux. Je reconnais immédiatement comme étant l'abruti n°1.

-Ah Lieutenant Colonel Cullen, vous connaissez sûrement notre fille, le major Volturi ? Demande ma mère avec pour une fois, une lueur fière dans son regard habituellement froid.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans des conditions malheureuses, n'est ce pas major ? Je suis en revanche ravi que vous ne gardiez aucunes séquelles.

-C'est gentil à vous Lieutenant Colonel, je réponds en évitant autant que cela se peut de regarder le jeune homme à ses côtés.

-Ah mais j'oublie la politesse la plus élémentaire. Je vous présente mon épouse, Esme et notre fils, Edward.

-Enchantée, je réponds avec un sourire crispé en direction du fils. Je me retiens de serrer fortement sa main. Je voudrais la lui broyer pour montrer qu'une fois que je ne suis plus attachée, je peux parfaitement lui faire face.

D'autant que maintenant, je le trouve bien hypocrite de m'avoir balancé à la figure mon statut de militaire vu le métier qu'exerce son père.

-Mon fils a décidé d'aider les personnes qui sont dans le besoin en devenant médecin dans le civil, poursuit le Lieutenant Colonel. N'est il pas courageux ?

-Assurément, lui répond mon père adoptif tandis que ma mère se retient d'afficher son dégoût. Elle ne vit que pour l'armée et ne comprend pas les personnes qui n'en font pas partie.

Cependant, si Abruti aka Edward a réussi à être dans le civil, c'est uniquement parce que sa mère en est une, il m'aurait été impossible d'en devenir une moi-même.

Durant cette soirée, nous pourrions presque croire que nous vivons dans une démocratie, mais la vérité est que la plupart des civils vivent opprimés et même si nous ne sommes plus en guerre, des cas comme ma mère, c'est à dire être recherché et condamné à mort sans même un procès restent assez courant, d'où mon engagement dans la résistance.

D'autant qu'une fois que mes parents adoptifs m'ont recueillis, je suis rentrée dans le système et je n'ai pas pu choisir le métier que je voulais. C'est comme ça que dès mon douzième anniversaire, j'ai été entraîné pour devenir un soldat. Le gouvernement va aussi choisir qui je devrais épouser et le nombre d'enfant que nous aurons. Tout est fait pour repeupler la planète et pour que la population ne se rebelle pas, ce qui aurait pour conséquence une guerre civile.

-Mais il n'y a pas de métier plus admirable que de celui de protéger les populations et de maintenir la paix, ne peux s'empêcher de rajouter ma mère.

Comprenez pas là : C'est bien, mais ma fille fait mieux.

-Vous avez raison, se permet de dire Esme, cependant, maintenir la paix et les protéger est admirable tout comme les soigner lorsque les protéger n'a pas fonctionner. Nous pouvons être fier de nos enfants.

-Major, si je peux me permettre, avez vous déjà eu la lettre vous indiquant le nom de votre futur époux ?

-Pas encore, je réponds.

Alors qu'au fond de moi j'ai envie de lui demander ce que ça peut bien lui faire. De plus, je n'ai pas envie d'épouser un inconnu. Une personne que je n'aimerai pas et qui ne m'aimera pas non plus. L'humanité mérite plus ! Elle mérite plus et surtout : mieux !

Le gouvernement grâce au système transmet toutes nos données à un algorithme qui nous trouve la « bonne » personne. Ça permet d'éviter un taux trop élevé de divorce et contribue à une hausse de la natalité. Personnellement, je me vois mal couché avec un homme que je ne connais pas simplement parce que nous sommes mariés.

La « bonne » personne n'est pas quelqu'un dont on tombe forcément amoureux, ce n'est pas le but du gouvernement mondial. Non, il faut simplement que nous ayons sensiblement les mêmes opinions mais qu'on évite de se confier sur des sujets tels que la politique. Le but est qu'on se méfie de celui ou de celle qui partage notre vie. Pour éviter que nous rentrons tous les deux dans la résistance. Et cela fonctionne dans 95 % des couples.

-Dans ce cas, nous pouvons vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Edward a reçu sa lettre dans l'après midi et le nom de sa promise ne vous est pas inconnu, continue le lieutenant colonel sans s'apercevoir que je m'en fiche royalement et que son fils semble mal-à-l'aise.

Mais ce dernier point me réjouit hautement car à défaut de le faire souffrir physiquement comme lui et son copain m'ont fait subir, c'est une autre sorte de torture dont il fait l'objet et c'est autrement plus jouissif que de cogner quelqu'un !

-Serait ce déplacé de vous demander en quoi cela nous concerne ? Le questionne prudemment le lieutenant colonel Volturi, ma mère.

-Absolument pas. Le nom de la promise de mon fils est Isabella Volturi. N'est ce pas merveilleux ?

Fantastique ! Et je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à le penser vu la tête que fait mon futur époux. L'avantage est que nous sommes tous les deux dans la résistance. L'inconvénient ? Il ne me fait pas confiance et c'est réciproque.

-Merveilleux, je réponds en écho comme déconnecter de la réalité.

-Vous ne semblez pas heureuse, remarque Esme Cullen. Mon fils ne correspond pas à vos attentes ? Me demande-t-elle soudainement moins chaleureuse.

-C'est simplement surprenant, je lui réponds en choisissant soigneusement mes mots. Il ne faudrait pas que je froisse ma future… Belle mère.

-Vous avez un peu de temps, le mariage n'est prévu que pour le mois prochain !

J'ai un mois pour me faire à l'idée que je vais épouser un quasi inconnu parce qu'à part son prénom et son appartenance à la résistance, je ne connais rien de cet homme. Ma seule consolation est que je pourrais continuer d'œuvrer pour la liberté. J'espère que nous saurons nous entendre au moins sur ce point parce que je n'attends rien de cette future union. Je ne m'attends pas à être heureuse, je vais me contenter de subir en espérant que les enfants qui naîtront de notre mariage n'auront pas à subir le même sort.

Pendant le reste du gala, tant mes parents que les siens nous laissent seuls pour que nous fassions « connaissance ». Nous ne pouvons pas discuter du sujet qui nous intéresse tous les deux et qui n'est certainement pas notre futur mariage. Nous nous arrangeons pour nous retrouver à un point de rendez vous. Edward se charge de prévenir Em pour demain.

Lorsque j'arrive au point de rendez vous, j'observe discrètement les alentours pour ne pas me faire griller. Lorsque je franchis le seuil de la maison où nous avons rendez vous et qui est un des point clé de rassemblement de la résistance que le gouvernement ignore, Em, Edward et son ami blond sont déjà sur place. J'ignore les deux derniers pour me concentrer sur mon ami.

-Alors Jelly Belly, quoi de neuf à m'apprendre aujourd'hui ? Demande directement le grand brun.

-A part mon futur mariage, pas grand-chose, je lui dis plus froidement que je ne souhaite.

-Toi… Tu vas te marier avec qui ? Dis moi que c'est un homme bien parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en fou des conséquences et je le bute ! S'étrangle Em .

-Avec moi, lui répond Edward. C'est la raison de la réunion d'aujourd'hui.

-Donc… vous deux ? Vous le savez depuis quand ? Parce que Edward si tu me dis que tu le savais la dernière fois et que c'était une façon de te venger de ta vie de merde, je te refais le portrait, capiche ?

-Depuis hier, lui répond Edward, alors calme toi. Elle n'a même pas encore reçu sa lettre.

-Elle a un prénom, je lui répond. Et pour information, je l'ai reçu ce matin. Ça ne changera pas à ce que je fais déjà. Je continuerai à t'apporter ce que je sais, je devrais seulement être plus prudente et bien sûr, on ne devra jamais me voir avec toi ou abruti n°2.

-C'est certain que ça n'arrangera pas nos affaires que tu te fasses arrêter pour adultère. Et Edward, ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Tu lui fais du mal et je m'occupe de toi.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle était dans nos rangs et j'avais toutes les raisons de me méfier. Et si tu prends les choses dans leur contexte, je ne l'ai pas touché, se défend Edward.

-Bon, Bella t'as quoi pour moi aujourd'hui ?

-Le gouvernement nous a demandé d'être de plus en plus sévère avec les rebelles, quitte à les tuer et à faire passer ça pour des accidents. Sois prudent et demande aux autres de l'être. Sinon, je sais quand nous pourrons agir et j'en serais.

-Pas question ! S'insurge Emmett.

-Oh que si et tu ne sais pas le mieux, c'est un rôle de choix. Je suis en charge de la surveillance du premier ministre, il faudra que j'agisse discrètement mais ça vous permettra de diffuser à niveau mondial. On ne peut pas laisser passer une chance pareille et tu le sais.

-Mais tu risques de te faire tuer !

-De quoi parlez vous ? Demande Abruti n°2 en regardant Edward qui est tout aussi confus que lui.

-D'une action qui va faire bouger les choses. Em, les choses doivent être prêtes pour la semaine prochaine, tu penses que c'est possible ?

Em pousse un profond soupir avant de prendre par les épaules pour me secouer comme un prunier. Je le laisse faire parce que je sais que cette mission et mon implication lui fait peur. Parce que les conséquences sont énormes et que les chances que je m'en sorte vivante sont très réduites mais je dois le faire.

-Mais je ne peux pas te perdre Bells, c'est du suicide.

-Non, c'est de l'espoir et en ce moment, les gens n'en ont plus. Et si je peux les aider à en avoir et faire en sorte que ça marche, je le ferais. Notre cause met trop de temps à avancer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi .

-Très bien, aucune chance de te faire changer d'avis ?

-Aucune et dis toi qu'avec un peu de chance tu pourras m'engueuler après !

Edward et Abruti n°2 ( quoi ? Je n'ai pas retenu son prénom) s'avancent vers nous et nous regardent pour savoir ce qu'il se passe et Edward n'a pas l'air ravi de ma proximité avec notre chef. Mais il ignore depuis le temps que je connais Em.

-Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demande le blond.

-Jasper, commence Emmett, la semaine prochaine, tu me rejoindras ici, je te donnerai une puce que tu devras donner à Bella. Le fait que vous soyez tous dans le système va nous aider et nous être utile.

-Et moi ? Demande Edward.

-Toi, tu feras ton métier, tu ne changeras rien de d'habitude. Si ça se passe mal, il ne faut pas que tu sois impliqué parce que notre principale source d'information ne sera plus dans la capacité de quoique se soit. La position de ton père au sein de l'armée nous sera utile, d'accord.

-Bien, se soumet Edward malgré son envie évidente de contredire Em.

-Et Bella toi t'essayes de ne pas te faire tuer pour haute trahison !

-Je ne peux rien te promettre mais je ferais au mieux, je lui réponds avec un clin d'oeil.

Il n'y a qu'avec Em que je peux être un peu plus détendu. Il est comme moi, né de parents qui n'étaient pas dans le système, ce qui fait que lui ne l'est pas non plus. Ses parents ont toujours été dans la résistance mais ont été exécutés après ma mère et il était plus vieux que je ne l'étais. Il a continué dans la même voie que ses parents malgré les risques mais c'est toujours mieux que de vivre opprimé.

Puis petit à petit, il a grimpé les échelons et a gagné la confiance de tous et s'est imposé comme le chef local mais malgré ça, il est resté le même, celui qui se soucie d'abord des autres et qui cherche à éviter la violence. Il est charismatique et inspirant. C'est avec lui que j'ai effectué mes premières mission pour la résistance et c'est en lui que j'ai le plus confiance. Il est comme un grand frère.

Les jours suivants, je les passe comme si je ne préparais pas une mission risquée. Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, je vois Edward avec sa mère qui n'est jamais très loin, cela nous donne une couverture et le dernier jour avant que tout se mette en place, Edward me « présente » son meilleur ami, le témoin de notre mariage lorsque le jour J sera là. C'est de cette manière que Jasper me remit la puce.

Ce matin, malgré la mission importante qui repose sur mes épaules, je suis étonnement calme. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer et que ma vie est en jeu, mais je n'ai pas peur. La seule personne qui me regrettera si je venais à mourir sera Em. Pour les autres, je ne suis pas assez proche d'eux. Mes parents ne me pleureront pas, non ma mère aura honte que j'ai pu trahir notre gouvernement. Mon père ira dans son sens. Ils seront probablement victimes d'une enquête, pas d'exécution sauvage pour des hauts gradés.

Edward pourra dire qu'il ne m'avait vu que peu de fois et qu'il savait seulement que nous devions nous marier, que je n'ai jamais parlé de la résistance et qu'il ignorait que j'en faisais parti. C'est le plan, il devra se faire discret pendant quelque temps, pour être certain de ne pas être surveiller mais il pourra reprendre une vie « normale » et espérer que les choses changent.

J'espère que ce que je m'apprête à faire mettra un gros coup de pied dans cette fourmilière qu'est notre société. Et qu'un monde meilleur verra le jour.

Quand à ma mission officielle, protéger le premier ministre n'est pas ce qui pèse le plus sur mes épaules, j'ai déjà effectué des missions plus compliquées et plus risquées. La seule chose qui m'importe vraiment, est de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive vraiment rien, parce que si tel était le cas, le message ne passerait pas ou inaperçu.

Quand vient le moment où le premier ministre monte sur l'estrade pour débuter son discours devant des milliers de personnes, pour la plupart des militaires mais avec aussi un très grand nombre de civils et l'événement est retransmit en direct dans tous le pays. Je ne doute pas que la retransmission sera très vite interrompu mais certaines images auront eu le temps d'être diffusées.

J'enclenche à distance l'écran derrière le premier ministre et les premières images défilent il y des femmes enceintes qui se font fusiller par des soldats, des enfants. Des agressions gratuites de la part des plus hauts de la société envers les plus bas de l'échelle sociale.

L'effroi envahit une grande partie des personnes présentes alors que les autres n'expriment de la colère et parmi eux, mes parents adoptifs. Alors que je tente de masquer mon sourire, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir même si je m'y suis préparée. Malgré la compétence des informaticiens militaires, les images continuent de défiler jusqu'à une dernière vidéo, courte de 5 secondes que j'ai retrouvé et incorporé. Une petite fille de 6 ans qui voit sa mère se faire exécuter et qui pleure, seule, laissée par les soldats.

Cette petite fille c'est moi. Et je ne sais pas si c'est ça qui m'a trahi, ou mon immobilité. Ou encore le fait que je tienne le déclencheur mais je me retrouve vite encerclée par une horde de soldats qui ont leur arme pointée sur moi. Je me refuse de céder à la peur ou de lever les mains. Je les regarde et je reconnais des visages familiers parmi ceux qui me tiennent en joue.

Je m'avance, et mes anciens collègues me hurlent de m'arrêter, ne pas fuir. Je ne fuis pas, je fais face à mon destin et si je suis née sans espoir,si j'ai vécue sans espoir, je meurs avec l'espoir que le monde sera un jour meilleur. Je meurs en ayant l'impression que mon existence n'a pas été vaine. Je meurs pour la liberté comme tant d'autre avant moi.

-Ne bouge plus. Ne bouge plus. Au sol. Au sol ! Me hurlent les soldats avant que je ne regarde dans par dessus leur tête pour regarder la foule. Je regarde la foule et au loin, j'aperçois mes parents adoptifs qui sont choqués par ce qu'ils voient. Elle me regarde avec dégoût et je lui souris narquoisement avant de crier :

-Pour la liberté ! For Free !

La seconde suivante, une puissante rafale de balles et de coup de feu envahit la grande salle. J'ai accompli ma mission, le reste ne me regarde plus. J'ai fait mon temps mais je meurs avec quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu : de l'espoir.

* * *

**C'est pas l'écrit le plus joyeux, on va dire que c'est même le plus déprimant que j'ai jamais écrit et pourtant, j'en suis hyper fière ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser et si vous voulez un OS avec thème particulier, une situation particulière, je serais aussi ravie de l'écrire. **

**Amicalement,**

**Gwen who.**

**11/05/2019**


End file.
